Chocolate is his drug of choice
by outlawstar615
Summary: After a relative leaves her a home in Bon Temps Naomi has a chance to break the mundane lifestyle she leads in GA and mix it up and she ends up working for a certain Sheriff at Fangtasia she gives him a taste chocolate she becomes his drug.
1. The Letter

**Okay, everyone so this is my first fanfic. It's been in my head for a while now, I've just not had the courage to write or post it in the company of some of these better writers on this site. Oh yes, let me not forget my little disclaimer...I hate punctuation and always have, what I mean to say is I'm absolutely sure some commas and such will be outta place or non-existant so if you feel like the Punctuation Police then well you might not wanna read this...but please do. And REVIEW. Oh again I musn't forget that all the credit for these wonderful characters go to Charlaine Harris and Tru Blood to Alan Ball.**

**So I being a girl of the Chocolate persuasion (Black ^_^) want to see a character like myself get it on with none other than the bad boy Viking Sheriff of Area 5. This might be a long one... This character is very much an extension of me...so its in first person.**

**Age: 18 Place of Origin: Savannah, GA Height: 5'2 Weight: she ain't tellin...**

**Okay !!!!!! Here goes everything.**

I read and reread the letter and it just wasn't clicking. I thought I knew everyone in my family, that's what family reunions were for. Alas, I was sadly mistaken because the letter I received earlier this afternoon stated in simple English that I have...I mean had an aunt: Lilly Mae Decree and she died and left her house in Bon Temps, Louisiana to me. "Man, this is heavy stuff." I said as I pace the living room of a tiny appartment me and my friend Emily Dil share in Savannah.

Well I've been informed that I have to at least go check out the property and then decide what I want to do from there. I waited til my roommate Emily got home and then told her everything. She was more than a little confused telling me exactly what I was thinking. "Girl, I thought you knew all your family?" her green eyes twinkling in the last bit of sun coming through the blinds. "I thought so too." I said. "But I guess she was one of them estranged relatives my daddy used to talk about." A few moments passed by then Em said, "Well, girl lets get you packed and ready to go see _our _new house." I laughed. Emily always knew how to make me smile. She had been someone I could count on since...well since forever.

When my parents were still living here in Georgia they were always strict and kept me on a tight leash. It wasn't like I was a bad girl, they were just over protective. I was a straight A' student, I taught myself how to play the guitar, and I had been taking dance lessons since forever. I met Emily in high school, an all girl Catholic high school to be exact. Her parents were the same but they allowed her more liberties than I was ever afforded. When we became juniors and she got her first car she would always joke and vow to kidnap me and take me away so that I could do all the things I deserved to do, and meet all the people I was born to meet, and touch them with my dancing. I loved her for that. And blah blah blah sob story, now we're roommates...looks like she wasn't kidding.

I'm a dance teacher now at the studio I grew up in and it gets some bills payed but its beginning to turn into a routine... no pun intended. Everyday is exactly the same. Maybe this little event with my aunt is just God's way of giving me a chance to change things around. So I've got to seize the moment and see what Bon Temps has got in store for me....

**So I'm thinking this will be a good chapter one for my story...I am too anxious to wait for reviews so I'll probably post again soon....I know we don't see any familiar faces yet but that's how I roll. ^_^ REVIEW PLEASE...**

**PEACE AND COSMIC LOVE ~Outlawstar615~**


	2. Lost and Found

After the flight to Bon Temps I looked around and found myself amazed at its beauty. The humidity however was another story. Being a girl of the south I've had my share of summer heat, but this thick, sticky humidity that made me yearn to be naked in a tub of ice cold water was slightly unbearable. I was already down to a black tank and some jean shorts before I reached Aunt Lilly Mae's house.

When I drove up the rocky pathway I finally saw the lawyer standing on the front porch of my Aunt's gorgeous home. It was something straight out of a storybook and somehow familiar. It wasn't big but anything was bigger than the apartment me an Em shared so I couldn't complain. After he showed me around the house and he left I was left to contemplate my next move. I decided I needed this vacation and if the spirit moves me I just might try to get enough money together to send for Em and then we just live here then we can both start over.

I decided on the first night just to look around and see what this mysterious aunt of mine was like. I saw pictures of her and what seemed to be a man that never aged...wait but in some of these pictures she looks older and this guy looks the same age...I know about vampires having seen quite a few in Savannah on River Street, the hot spot in town, but I doubt someone related to my parents would ever...I mean EVER be seen with or be linked to vampires. I continued to try to figure it out but thought better of it and decided to turn in for the night.

I woke up the next morning feeling lonely and decided to call Em. With the little time difference I assumed it would be early back home but she was a light sleeper. We chatted for a bit then I felt like I should maybe go into town introduce myself and try to feel out the locals and see what they knew of my aunt...or if they even knew her at all. But until then I would continue to see what treasures lay about the house untouched by time and human hands since her passing...I searched through some chests and found a stack of letters written in the most beautiful handwriting I'd ever seen and all were addressed to : _Mae Flower ._ I decided not to read these just yet, I wanted to save them for later to further reserve my judgment of this alien auntie I never knew.

Around seven- thirty I was on my way into town I stopped to ask where the best place to get a bite to eat and it was unanimous that Merlotte's was the top food-joint if I wanted to see the locals being locals. When I finally found it I went inside and was completely blown away by the energy. Everyone stopped to stare at me when I walked in....I thought to myself, _Hadn't they ever seen a black girl before? "_Good Evening Everyone." I managed to utter before quickening my pace to find an empty booth. I was soon greeted by a perky blonde girl with shorts so tight I assumed that if her stride was any larger they would surely rip in twain or combust due to the humidity.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." she said in an unusually chipper tone.

"Hi." I said shyly. "You must be new here, Sug I've never seen you around here before." she said.

"Yep, you got me." I said "My name's Naomi I'm here on family business you could say."

"Sounds like fun." she said still chipper.

"Not really, an aunt I never knew I had recently passed away and left me a home here. So I might be staying here but I have no relatives(that I know about), No job, and the little bit of cash I did have I used to get here from Georgia and I had to keep refilling the car because I got lost a couple of times." I replied feeling kinda embarrassed.

"Oh," she said looking empathetic. It was like she was staring into my soul. "Well, hey I could help you out and introduce you to some of the folks here maybe Sam, my boss and the owner, will be willing to let you work here a little while. What sorts of stuff can you do?" she asked.

I thought for a little while and remembered how incredibly clumsy I am. When I looked up the blonde girl was chuckling. I ignored it but then I thought maybe she's laughing because I'm clumsy...but wait I didn't say anything...so I let it slide. I then thought about how I would really be uncomfortable in the get-up she had on and then I thought, _Damn, all I know how to do is dance._ She continued to laugh and then I said, "What's so funny?, It's like you're laughing at what I'm thinking about. But that's not possible unless you're like a telepath or something." I said laughing a bit myself. Her laughs grew silent and then she whispered " I am." I was floored. My second night here and I'm already meeting weird people.

We chatted for a while and later Sookie introduced me to Tara and Lafayette( who are both fuckin' hilarious) and Sam who was handsome and very nice. I became a waitress at Merlotte's and a regular visitor at Sookie's house, where I met Bill her vampire boyfriend. I never felt any fear when he was around he just wasn't what media made his kind out to be. I was grateful for these new friendships. A couple months rolled by and I was starting to feel at home here and soon the I would have enough money to send for Em. That's all I could think of until.... the night I met _him._

**_Okay folks...here's Chapitre Deux I've finally got some characters in here....i'm kinda moving it along so as to hurry up and get to the goods. Shout Out to Cynn333 for being the first to give me the happy crack i need to keep writing. _**

**_All RightyThen....review and pray my fingers don't explode...hehe  
PEACE AND COSMIC LOVE  
~Outlawstar615~_**


	3. Give The Mule What He Wants

**Again all the credit goes to Charlaine Hariis and Alan Ball.....the only character that belongs to me is Naomi.! ENJOY**

* * *

I had heard Sookie talk often of this condescending, egotistical, tyrannical, meanie of a vampire named Eric Northman. He just happened to be the Sheriff of area 5...whatever that means and that if ever I should have the misfortune of meeting him I should immediately turn the other way and run. But yet and still she said she was somehow indebted to him and she tried to explain her unusual connection to him through some sort of blood bond. She kept on saying how it was already to late for her because she can't avoid him, he knows where she is and how she feels, but that I was lucky to never have met him.

Because of my new friend's complete and utter disdain for this guy I had already had a picture of him in my mind that I wasn't about to let go. Until that fateful night. I changed a little.

I was over at Sookie's house helping her clean up a bit before we settled in to watch a couple of movies. Sookie went into the kitchen to get some drinks when her cell began to ring. She ran to it flipping it open probably thinking it was Bill, as it often was, but when whoever was on the other end said, "Hello" the glow immediately left her face and her smile turned into a scowl. I had only seen that face whenever she talked about a certain vampire...

"What!" she retorted after hearing his voice.

"Is that any way to speak to a friend dear Sookie?" he said

"Eric, I don't have time for the games, now tell me what you want or I'm hanging up."

"Well lover, I am in need of your talent once more and request your presence here at Fangtasia immediately."

"But, I'm doing some things here with my cousin...she's not from here and I wouldn't want to leave her here alone so I'm afraid I'll have to...de-

Eric interrupted. "No, I need you here. If you wish you may bring her along as well, but she will be seen and not heard. Am I clear."

"Sure, fine but I'm gonna need about 30 minutes to get ready."

"You have ten minutes and not second later or I'll fly you here myself." CLICK. He was finished arguing.

" Naomi, that was Eric Northman, he needs me to go to Fangtasia...I really don't have a choice and since we're so far from your house you'll be coming with me. But we only have 10 minutes so you'll have to wear something of mine...there's sort of a dress code."

"Um...sure." was all that I could manage to say. So I was finally going to meet the big bad wolf that had my friend running errands and going places she didn't wanna go. I squeezed into this black cocktail dress that fit like a glove. I could see myself dressing like this occasionally. I felt like chocolate wrapped in silk. It was a good feeling. I put my hair in a tight bun...and put on enough spray so my hair wouldn't frizz up. I was ready to meet _him._ In fact, I was a little anxious.

When we arrived at Fangtasia it was around nine o'clock. There was a lady in a tight button up white shirt and a black skirt poised to kill in front of the club. I was sure she was staring right at me...more like right through me to my blood. Sookie lead the way up to the place.

"Pam." she said.

"Ah, Sookie, the master is waiting for you and look you brought a snack, how thoughtful. You must be warming up to him." She snorted

"I don't think so Pam, this is a friend of mine and she's off the menu so if you even look at her funny...I'll make sure something...well something very bad happens to you." Sookie retorted.

"As you wish, but she smells of chocolate,not like the other blood-bags around here who wreak of sweat and ass. The master will certainly want to taste...I mean meet her."

I swallowed hard and then we proceeded into the club. Even though I didn't have vampire sense of smell I had already picked up on the sweat and ass Pam was talking about. At least I fit in dressed like this. But as we continued to walk around I noticed eyes following us and I was sure they belonged to the vampires in the place. Sookie had told me earlier that since she was Eric's guest she could never be touched but I was fresh game and what if I really smelled like chocolate to these vamps. They'd drain me dry if I wasn't careful to stay close to her.

We finally made it half way through the room when I spotted the throne where "his majesty" had one leg straddling one of the arms on the chair. His blond hair glowing in the lights fixed above him. He was wearing a black tank and some well fitted dress pants that accentuated one of his features that I wished to God I hadn't seen cause now I'd be staring all night. His expression was one of boredom and disquietude. Surrounded by people who seemed to adore him, shouldn't he be a little happy? After making it to his throne he immediately sat upright addressed Sookie and told her about her mission for tonight. Again, she was asked to read the minds of all the humans in attendance and see what they knew of a vampire named Falcon. He'd been missing since a month ago and since Eric was sheriff of these parts he would have to account for this missing vamp.

While she began scanning the humans in the club who were dancing, drinking, or trying to become someone's next meal. I was left to stand next to the throne, to admire the scenery. Eric took notice of me as we hadn't been properly introduced, rather he smelled me and needed a reason to get closer to me...I began praying in my head that just maybe he would look away and that Sookie would hurry the hell up so we could leave this crazy place. Neither of those things happened and Eric proceeded to harass me.

"You there, what is your name?" he began

"Naomi Decree." I said still praying in my head he would leave me be and that maybe Sookie would hear me praying and come to the rescue.

"So, you are cousin to Sookie?"

I quickly stopped praying and turned in the direction of the voice but never looked him in the eyes. "Um, not exactly." I decided the fewer words the better when dealing with what Sookie deemed a menace.

"Well, I figured as much seeing you are black and Sookie is white." He said smiling slightly. "Who then are you to Sookie?"

"Just a friend from out of town, who needed some help Sir." Ah, shit I think I've already said too much. "Is that all you would like to know, because I was made to understand that my role here was to be seen and not heard, am I wrong?" I felt a little bolder now. I stared straight into his eyes...big mistake those icy orbs had me entranced.

"It's I who gave the order in question, but now that I see you I think you are quite interesting and so I think you should continue talking to me. Aside from that you smell of chocolate and that's unusual and intriguing."

"Well, is it fine if I choose not to talk to you Sir? I've heard enough about you to know my place in your presence." I said feeling strongly that this was turning out to be an adrenaline rush.

"No, I order you to continue talking to me. I want nothing more than to get to know you. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I've lost my manners." He began smirking sarcastically.

"Fine then." I said in order just to get through this alive. "What would you have me talk to you about Sir?"

"First, stop calling me _Sir. _You may call me Eric. See I'm being cordial with you and I haven't even tried to take you, yet. Now what do you do for pleasure?"

Ah Damn...I thought. He's trying to kill me I just know it. And just what the hell does he mean by take me yet. "Well um...I like dancing, but not like these people in here." I had to make sure he understood I was not just another fang-banger.

"Interesting...you dance but not like the humans in here. Well then you must dance for me. I must see you dance for myself."

" I'd rather not, Eric. I doubt Sookie will much longer, then she'll talk to you and we'll be leaving."

"No, Little Chocolate, you misunderstood me. That was not a request that was an order, You should choose wisely what you do and say next...it could be fatal."

I didn't say anything after that I just nodded and moved out to the dance floor. I stood right in front of the throne just as one song was ending another one came on. _Shit, I've screwed up royally so far. I've gotta get myself outta this mess I gotta give this dance my all. _That was the only thought in my head when I stood there watching him, watch me. Those icy orbs, damn they were cold.

A song, that I would later learn called "You Can't Quit Me Baby" by Queens of the Stone Age came on and I just let loose. I closed my eyes to block out the vampires and humans around me. I started to catch the beat and then felt the familiar warmth that came when I was dancing. I put my very soul into every movement. I could sense the song was gonna end soon, so I opened my eyes and I wasn't surrounded anymore. I had the floor to myself and Eric wasn't sitting anymore he was standing up, with his hands on his waist. He almost looked in shock. I just froze and pushed my hair back into place and walked back to my spot beside the throne. Even Sookie was in shock.

When I got back to the throne I went back to my original stance facing away from Eric and looking out at the crowd that seemed to cover the space I was in like a swarm of blood thirst bees.

"Bravo" he said when he returned."You have proven me wrong and now I find myself more fascinated by you, Little Chocolate."

"I told you I wasn't like them." I said utterly proud of myself for not fucking this up.

" I have a offer for you, now that I've seen you perform. And I think it's one you won't be able to refuse."

"And that would be what, I be your private dancer and you pay me large sums of money." I laughed. There is nothing that would make me dance or do anything for him ever again. Sookie then proceeded to run back to where I was and make sure that Eric hadn't glamored me into dancing like that. She also heard Eric's little offer and froze. She knew what Eric's offers usually entailed she was still stuck in one of those offers and now she was bonded to him.

"Not, exactly." Eric continued "Although if you would rather be my private dancer that could be arranged."

"I think not." I interjected.

"Well then, as I was saying, I want you to work for me here at Fangtasia. The pay is good and you can choose the days you prefer to come, as long as you wear what I want you to. You entranced many people in here tonight and I'm seeing now, Little Chocolate that you may be of use to me. Your unusual aroma scented this place like a candle and I'm sure vampires and humans alike throughout the area will travel here just to see you and smell you. I assure you that you now have my full protection as does Sookie but you will to answer me whenever I call you....these are minor details that can be handled after you agree to take the job. You will take the job won't you?"

* * *

**This was certainly a long chapter but I guess this is what I wanted to do so there....eat it up**

**PEACE and COSMIC LOVE**

**~Outlawstar615~**


	4. Like A Drug

Here I am a month later still working for Eric Northman. I still don't know just exactly how he got me to agree to work here for him. Sookie is still angry with me, but isn't angry enough not to still follow me every time I come to work. Needless to say I quit Merlotte's, Sam was mad at first but still calls to check up on me, like the big brother he is. And Em who is living with me now thinks that she is driving force behind this turn of events like she's my fairy god friend or something. I truly believe my Lilly Mae Decree is to blame for this...yeah she's the one.

It seems that she is more like me than anyone else in our family. According to those letters I found the second night in her house she also smelled of chocolate...her friend Godric, the vampire in the pictures would often tell her so. It was his beautiful handwriting that was on those letters. I wish I could have seen them together or at least talk to him. His letters were so beautiful.

So much has changed since I started working at Fangtasia. For one thing, I seem to be spending a lot of time near Eric, who still insists on calling me Little Chocolate. His fascination with Sookie is dwindling and more and more of his attentions are spent on me. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, it's just different. Eric shows me something different about him every night, something to make me rethink my whole perspective of him. I still don't fully trust him...but in my soul I'm desperately trying to.

He was right about the pay. Just one night plus tips I receive from vampires who insist on smelling me was enough to get Em out here to Bon Temps. The only thing that might deter me in all this is the late night calls from Eric. He's requested my presence more than once on my off days and doesn't care what time it is..as long as I answer immediately. He's actually flown to my house on more than one occasion to wake me. But I've learned to resend his invitation before he decides to show up...he does quite a bit of roaming around my house when I'm not awake. God knows, what could happen if he should ever catch me in the shower or something...but maybe I'm willing to find out.

On this one night in particular I had just gotten finished dancing and was going to take my break. Soon I know Eric would find me and disturb me, probably tell me some things I didn't feel like hearing. But tonight was different.

"Little Chocolate, as always I am enthralled with your performances. You have brought a great deal of customers to Fangtasia and aided me in a way. Tonight I would like to repay you. So I will give you the pleasure of performing a dance just for me."

"But I already get paid to work here. And secondly I'm fine with the way things are going Eric. I really like dancing and all but I don't need this..you asked me to work here and I did but I will go back to Merlotte's in a heartbeat if I get uncomfortable here."

Then Eric used his super speed to get within a few inches of my face. I could feel the coolness of his breath on my neck. I stared straight into his eyes and he stared straight into mine. "Little Chocolate, I would be very unhappy if you quit. You and I both know that you don't want to either. So why not just oblige me in my request." Then he began to whisper. "Dance for me, please."

I heard the need in his voice and tried my hardest not to look moved by his request. But I was, something in my heart just fell apart and the more time he spent lingering near my neck the more my heart raced."Sure, since you're so convinced that you need me here. Let's just call this an early birthday gift." I said trying to put on my most nonchalant tone.

I got up, and was about to stand in front of him just as I had done the very first time he saw me dance. He again used his vampire speed to stand directly in front of me. And bent his head down to whisper something else. "No, I requested that you dance for me and me alone. No other eyes but mine shall see this particular performance." Then without warning Eric grabbed my hand and led me to his office.

This isn't good, but it isn't bad. I've longed for attention like this, but I just never thought it would come from the likes of someone like Eric. His demeanor is unlike anyone that I've ever known, but then again I've never known a thousand year old vampire. I don't know what he's thinking maybe he does just want a little entertainment or maybe he's planning something. I never know with Eric, why can't he just say what he wants...he's like a child. A very tall, very sexy, very Viking child.

When we rushed passed all the fang bangers and vamps straight to his office. He opened the door let me in first then followed behind and shut the door. I just stood there. I had seen this office a thousand times just never in these circumstances I looked around as if I had never seen any of it before. His desk, his chair, his file cabinet, the blinds, the portraits on the wall, they all seemed new and unfamiliar to me. Then he sat in his chair and motioned me to come toward him. He swiveled his chair away from the desk and reclined in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"You may begin." he said without hesitation.

For the first time since the night I met Eric, he was making me nervous. I was never so nervous in my life. So, I tried to play it cool and moved closer to him. Being bold with my moves I stood directly in between his legs. "Is this okay?" I said sheepishly

"Yes, that is fine. Now, begin." he said

I continued my slow torture although I didn't see it that way at first, but the way he kept looking at me started to let me know that my every move was paining him. I bent my knees and began wiggling my hips as if I had a hula around my waist. I threw my arms in the air and then swiftly knelt down completely between his legs. I then placed one of my hands on each of his knees. "Is this good?"

"Mmmhmm. That's good. What will you be doing next , Little Chocolate because I only see this ending one way?" He said closing his eyes now.

I began rubbing my hands up and down the length of his muscular thighs, then I let my hands travel up his chest and finally up to his face. "Well I was thinking that it should end like this." I said knowing exactly what I was doing. "You should open your eyes for this."I said grinning.

"Show me." he said eyes still laxly closed.

"Like this... Goodbye, Eric." Then I stopped my attentions on him completely and began walking to the door. He was utterly stunned.

"You've not completed your task." he said getting angry

"I think I have, you see a dance is only is only for one song and that song just ended,referring to the song I heard through the doors in the main club."

He used his vampire speed once again to get in front of me, this time his chest was pressing against mine. He smelled so good. I tried hard not to inhale it or it would surely weaken my reserve and all would be lost. If that happened I'd be putty in his hands.

"You will dance for me again, then perhaps another time. And when that time comes I will show you a performance you will surely enjoy. I Eric Northman always make good on my promises." He whispered then he kissed my cheeks and forehead and sent me back into the main club alone. His head hanging down as I left. I believe he was sweating a little....I think I might have done that to him, like a drug.

"Naomi Decree makes good on her promises too." I said to myself once back in the main club. "I promise not to fall in love with you, Eric Northman."

Alas, I later learned this was a promise that was going to be extremely hard to keep.....

* * *

**Okay, people let me know what you think so far....REVIEW!!!**

**PEACE AND COSMIC LOVE  
~Outlawstar615~**


	5. The Blood is Love

Almost a year here in Bon Temps and you can believe me when I say I've been having a good time. So far I've kept my promise not to fall for that bastard but it gets harder everyday. Sookie keeps warning me that he's not capable of love and that came directly from the Viking himself. But little by little I've used my dancing to melt away the sheets of ice surrounding his heart. There may be a million sheets of ice, might I add, but I see that the drug I provide him with; my chocolate, is slowing making him sweat away the walls.

His caresses carry the most sinful promises. The threat of a smile ensues everytime I bat an eyelash his way. These are the things that have come to define my relationship with Eric and yet I cannot love him. I promised myself. Just like he guards his heart I have learned to guard mine. His good moments are sometimes long and other times they are as brief as a blink . He just has too much going on and for me to drug him into submission is flattering but not something I'm willing to do for the rest of my life. He's had a thousand years to build the wall he has up. And I have only had a year. He's killing me. He's damn well capable of loving someone and how I long for that person to be me....but I'll be hurt I just know that's the way it will end. I don't have a thousand years to undo the past.

"Pam." Eric called.

"Yes Master, what can I do for you?"

"Where is our Little Chocolate? I wish to see her perform for me. Send her to me."

"Master, you gave her the night off, don't you remember?" she said looking worried.

"Oh, I guess I had forgotten."

"Yes, you seem to be forgetting a lot lately, Master. Has our Little Chocolate danced her way into your brain. Perhaps even your undead heart?" she laughed sarcastically.

"Never-mind then Pam. I need you to watch the club. I need to go somewhere." He said looking lost.

"Off to see our-"

"Pam!" He snapped at her sarcasm. Eric put on his blazer and decided to go outside for some fresh air.

I was just stepping out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I was in no hurry to answer the door as I was certain I knew exactly who it was, and he would wait because I'm off today. Today I work for no one but me. I went to my room, cleared the bed and put on some panties and a black tank- a bad habit I picked up from Eric. Then I put on my hair scarf, lotioned my legs and put on some little boy shorts with the Batman logo on the butt. I was now comfortable and then I went to answer the door.

"You know how I hate waiting." He said as he walked in.

"Then why do you continue to do it. I'm off today remember.?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"You know how boring the club is without you. I needed to see you...smell you." He said getting comfortable in "his spot" on my couch.

"Well, I think you do just fine without me there. You've been fine for a thousand years..I'm just a stop along the way." I said almost regretting it.

He looked hurt for a moment that I would even consider myself just a mediocre moment in his eternity. He then looked at me with those icy blue eyes and and fisted a hand through his hair as it covered his face.

"You are right I have been fine...until I met you. What kind of hold you have on me...I can not explain, other vampires crave to smell you as I do but none have access to you as I have. Others can see you dance but when you dance for me I am entranced, stupefied. You are like a drug. The most potent drug of all. I can't remember anything I'm supposed to do. The hours I'm resting are restless because I cannot smell you or see you. Your skin as dark as fine chocolate, your brown eyes gleaming with happiness, your body calls to me. And though I am not capable of love. I must have you with me at all times . I know that now. That is why I have come to request that you drink my blood. And I yours."

I stood barely able to comprehend what just happened. I suddenly felt dizzy and needed to sit down. Too much was going on. Fuck, the room was starting to spin. I need a drink. "Damn, Eric this is my off day. Why the fuck did you have to say this to me tonight?" I turned to look at him. He didn't look sad. I only saw anger and confusion. What should you have to be angry about? I'm the one who should be- then I blacked out.

I felt like I was falling in the dark. I was still conscious enough to know I didn't fall on the floor, he must've caught me. Damn, now he has to touch me. I can feel him. He shouldn't be so close to me. It's paining me to even feel his hands supporting my back and legs. Why, can't I open my eyes. Damn! I guess he's sitting down back on the couch with me in his arms. He mutters some things in Swedish and then begins caressing me, rubbing my face and arms trying to get me to open my eyes. I finally do but can't look at him because tears cloud my vision.

"Good, you are awake." He managed to say while sniffing me.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Can you put me down, please." I say feeling mad for being this vulnerable.

"But I wish to hold you close to me. Little Chocolate. I've said what I needed to. Just allow me this pleasure while you think about it." He said beginning to use his hands more freely while I squirmed trying to avoid them.

"Please Eric, it's hard enough to be with you when I'm ten inches away from you now you want me to jump hoops for you just so you can get your fix. I'm sorry I've drugged you up. I just can't do this anymore. I need you to fire me. Release me. Let me go. I can't even do it myself because its too painful. You fucker, you've just completely messed up a good thing. I'm sure you get whatever you want but this time I can't do it. You can't just fuckin' expect me to drink your blood and give you my blood. MY BLOOD something, that is precious to me, and give it to you. YOU who aren't capable of love and forming lasting relationships with anyone because you use them til they can't take it anymore."

He finally put me down and then set me on the couch alone. I could see I had stuck a nerve. He was starting to rethink this whole "telling it like it is" business. He looked peeved. I could see the anger just boiling under the surface. He walked towards me and I quickly got up and began retreating until I was backed up against a wall.

" No one will talk to me that way. Not even you whom I have shown favor." His fangs came out as he said this. "I have been patient with you up until now. I was gracious enough to have asked _your_ _permission _to let me drink your blood and you mine. It is considered and honor to receive blood from one such as I and I will not be treated in such a manner." He growled.

"Eric..." I said calmly now looking terrified.

"Now you will say no more and I will take what I came for." He then took his finger and slit his wrist. He had one arm against the wall above my head to block my escape. He then took that hand down and grabbed my face. "You will drink, and you will yield to me. Tonight I will know all of you. And you will know all of me. You have angered me with your words. But I am a forgiving and gracious man, and you will see it _tonight_."

"No!" I yelled. "You can't make me love you when you feel nothing in return. Secondly, you haven't earned the right to _know all of me. _I just can't see why you just can't admit that you might have feelings for me, that you might even love me. Is it that hard to do? I love you already don't you get it. I would do anything for you if only you could admit, what you know to be true."

I took his wrist and then I put it up to my mouth.. "Now, I will show you what it means to love." I didn't trust myself at this point. But I was adamant abut showing him the true meaning of love. He had tricked Sookie into this bond but, he asked me. He won't force me to love him because I already do. I will willingly submit myself to what could be the end.

"Eric, trust yourself as I trust you." I began to suck from his wrist. His blood was cold and tangy in my mouth. I looked up to see him close his eyes. Once he did that his blood began to instantly taste sweet. I almost couldn't bring myself to stop. But I pulled away I licked the wound. He finally opened his eyes and began licking the excess blood from my lips. I moaned a weak protest then returned the favor. I pulled his face close to mine. "See, I loved you without your blood. I love you more now." He wouldn't say anything but moved his face to my neck and nudged my head over a bit. "Please." he moaned. I purred in agreement. He licked my neck to ease the pain then he bit into me. "He drank and held me with such care. I began to feel weak, he could sense this and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist as he moved me to the couch. He finished drinking from me, licked the wound closed, and began to kiss me. He used his tongue to open my mouth. I willingly complied and began removing his blazer and shirt.

What we did next only further complicated things. I know earlier I had said that he hadn't earned the right to know all of me but at this moment I truly felt like he did. Although he couldn't say it I was now able to feel it. He made quick work of the few clothes that I had on, I lay beneath him ready and nervous. I'm sure he could feel this because he hesitated in removing his pants. I had never gone all the way before. I suddenly felt embarrassed by my lack of experience. My zero days to his one thousand years. He brought his face back to mine and then the most unexplainable thing. He hugged me. It was the most unnatural feeling I put my face in his neck and whispered. "I'm scared."

"You needn't worry, I won't harm you. I could never harm you. If you relax then you will be fine I will lead you." He whispered back.

I nodded in agreement and then lay back on the couch, closed my eyes, and let it happen. I couldn't stop staring at him, so skillful, and gentle, his eyes gleaming. His pale white skin contrasted with my dark brown skin it all felt so natural as if this was meant to be. I will admit the pain when he first entered was enough to make me freeze up, but once he began a gentle rhythm it all faded away. A tangle of arms and legs is all that was left of us. When it was finished we just lay there. He lay on my chest listening to my heart, as brushed the hair away from his eyes. I knew soon he would have to leave so I tried to move around under him to signal him to move, but he just held me still.

"Eric, you know it's almost time." I said finally.

"Yes I can feel it but wish to lie here with you. I would never leave you if it weren't for the damn sun."

I laughed a little and sat up and sighed. "Well, were bonded now. You'll always be with me, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I need you all the time. I've only just realized that. Alas, I will save my worries for another time. It is enough that you shared yourself freely with me." He sighed as well then he got up and at super speed had all of his clothes on.

I tried to help him put on his shirt but he insisted that if I touched him, he'd take me again right there and the sun would just have to wait. I was content in watching but how I wished he wouldn't use his vampire speed to do something that takes such finesse. He could make anything look sexy. I found my black tank on the coffee table and proceeded rubbing all over my body. I then handed it to him.

" Since I can't be next to you while you rest, take this with you. Does it smell like me?" I asked not sure if my idea had worked or not."

"Yes, it wreaks of you...and me he said." He smiled, finally something to let me know the sheets of ices were fading away. "Tonight?" he said as he was leaving.

"Tonight." I echoed. It seems my boss gave me tonight off as well so I could expect another visit. Little did I know it would be one of revelation and new friendships.

* * *

**Okay Peeples... REVIEW PLEASE!!! I kinda ran out of ideas on this one....wasn;t feeling in the smutty kinda mood so well at least she did it..and thats what I wrote this for...AGAIN REVIEW THE DAMN THING....  
**

**PEACE AND COSMIC LOVE**

**~Outlawstar615~**


	6. Fill My Nights

Since the night me and Eric bonded things have never been better. Em is excited for me and has grown to like Eric more and more. Every night that I have off is a new adventure for me and my lover. Some nights we just lay there and talk about things. I have the most amazing conversations with Eric about the music I listen to, he's just so eager to learn everything about me. There is nothing I do that bores him, he notices everything. One night while I lay in bed he decided to look through the chest that belonged to my aunt. He stumbled upon the pictures of my aunt and her vampire friend. He laughed when he saw them, but didn't say anything about them...he just wouldn't tell me.

"Have you never wondered why you smell of chocolate to me and other vampires? It is something that often perplexes me, and unlike Sookie whom I know to be part Fae, you have no peculiar traces of anything in your blood."

"I guess I haven't really thought a lot about it. Pam was actually the first person to tell me. But wait in one those letters that the vampire in those pictures sent my aunt, he says often that she too smells of chocolate."

"Eric, I read the letters that Godric wrote to my aunt, they were so beautiful and thoughtful. I just wished I could have known them both. In his last letter to her he said he was going to be with his child who needed him desperately but that he would find her again. I hope he did."

He then came back to bed and pulled me close to his chest, and let my head rest in the crook of his neck. "I'm sure he found her. That vampire looks like a man of his word, a very brave, honest, gentle man." He said squeezing me closer to his chest.

"You speak as if you already know this vampire." I said remembering that it was quite a possible reality. But he said nothing then shifted so that I lay on top of him.

"Tomorrow when I come I will bring a guest with me, is that fine." He said nuzzling the side of my neck with his nose.

"But, it's my night off remember....that's usually _us _time."

"My Little Chocolate, I wouldn't do this if I didn't think that you would enjoy it. This person is someone whom I think you will really enjoy seeing. They will be able to answer a lot of questions that we both still have. I assure you you will be pleased. And once they leave, we will still have _our time_ as you so pleasantly put it."

"Okay then." I said thinking that I would now have to remember to fix some type of dinner. Ugh! I can barely cook for myself, and I never have to cook for Eric cause he only drinks blood, so sometimes I'm his dinner.

While laying in his warm embrace glanced over my alarm clock and realized that I only had an hour left with my Viking. I was starting to hate the sun in all its golden glory, stealing hours from us. But the sun did do one thing; it made every night we were together something to be cherished. I was feeling kinda of frisky so I decided to put on a little show for my Viking as he often enjoyed.

I got up slowly straddling him on the bed. "Would you care for a dance, Sir?" I asked feeling quite empowered.

"Little Chocolate, how I do hate it when you call me sir."

"I know." I said giggling, "That's why I do it....just to annoy you."

"It has quite the opposite effect. Here let me show you." He then turned me over so that I was beneath him. I thought it would be nice if he had to work a little tonight. So I wriggled quickly towards the edge of the bed, but he caught me by the night gown and it ripped completely leaving me bare beneath his gaze. "Now, look what you've done, Little Chocolate." he said laughing now. He pulled me back underneath him and covered my body his his own more masculine physique. He pried my legs open with his knee and then pressed his arousal against me. I can never seem to stop trembling under him. He likes it, when I touch him..Its like fire melting ice. Each time is better than the last, I learn new things we learn what each other likes. It never gets old, this act of love. We crave it and it fulfills us.

We spent the rest of our time together this way. And when he left he reminded me of our visitors tomorrow. I wonder what this person will be like. Eric knows what he's doing though. This should be interesting....


	7. Stand Inside Your Love

**OKay peoples, sorry it took a while to upload this...and as you will read its not quite complete. but still Review!! and suggest.**

"Ugh, that man. I wish I had told him no. I hate cleaning, especially for people I don't know." I know whatever or whoever Eric brings has to be a good friend for him to wanna bring them by the house. I was still sore and fatigued from our time last night. I usually sleep the whole day like a vampire...now that I think of it I don't feel very much like a human anymore since the bonding. I can barely remember the way things used to be. I don't know if that's good or bad. Right now I feel like today is all about discovering the future to understand the past.

I cooked my specialty for our guests. Collard Greens, Rice, Macaroni and Cheese, Fried Chicken...and some good ol' sweet tea. I put on a nice lavender dress that Eric suggest I wear. It's a dress he absolutely abhors ..I think that after the guests leave he'll be ripping it off so as to be rid of it. I set the table in the dining room with a table-cloth trimmed with lace. I Febreezed the house set out the nicest little trinkets I brought from home. Everything was ready. I felt like I was setting up for my own surprise party.

I watched the sun set counting down the minutes til my Viking would appear. It wouldn't be very long now. Then they arrived.

I heard the knock on the door. It was almost like there was wind beneath my feet carrying me to the door. I opened it and they were Eric, Godric, and my aunt; a much younger version who looked almost like my mirror image. Then a familiar sensation struck one I hadn't felt since the night me and Eric bonded. Dizziness, confusion, and utter disbelief were all present at the party and they made sure I fainted. Luckily my Viking caught me but our guests saw a peep show they wouldn't soon forget. Damn, I shouldn't have worn a dress.

I came to on the couch surrounded by all three of them smiling and laughing around me. My aunt and Godric were holding hands on the love seat across from Eric and I. I rose up and stared at all three of them. I addressed my aunt first.

"Um, I'm sorry I fainted." I sputtered "It's just YOU were dead and now you're here and I live in your house but you're alive and now I'm confused." I babbled. "And to you Godric, it's very nice to finally meet you, I've told Eric so many times, how I wished to meet the man who wrote so many beautiful letters to my aunt." I said reaching out to shake his hand. He stood up, grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Naomi. You do look so much like my Mae Flower in that dress, and you smell like her as well. How delightful!" Then Godric went over and kissed Eric's forehead. I was utterly confused again. "Um, well now that everyone is here maybe someone would like to explain some things to me." I said feeling anxious. Then Eric looked at me and said, "Little Chocolate, Godric is more than just an acquaintance of mine...he's my maker."

Now I understood why Eric reacted so weird when he saw the pictures of my aunt and Godric. But I figured there was more to the story so I listened.

Godric told me of how he found Eric and turned him. He said he's never had a loyaler companion until he met my aunt. When he wrote her that final letter Eric was in Europe and had run into a bit a trouble with the European Vampire Council. Eric had been framed for a massacre that happened in Budapest. After convincing the Council of Eric's innocence he got a letter telling him that my aunt was going to die. He rushed quickly back to Louisiana and tried to convince her to let him turn her. She refused saying that she loved him but couldn't deny God's plan for her life. He made sure that she had someone by her bed every day and that he was there every night. He had to convince her that she needed to be in his life always...literally. So he finally figured the only way to help her was to hurt himself. He planned to meet the sun in her presence. One night he told the day person that he hired to be at her side that he wouldn't be needed the next day because he was going to be there himself. He had prepared a coffin in the closet just in case she finally accepted, but Lilly was known to be stubborn. That night Godric did something else unexpected..he prayed, prayed to a God who had forsaken him and his kind..turning something so glorious as the sun into their enemy for eternity and making them children of the night.....but If she believed in this God then so should he...

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**PEACE AND COSMIC LOVE  
~OUTLAWSTAR615~  
**


	8. I Could Die For You

**Okay so...I've decided to keep you suspensefully attached to me by prolonging the revelation of why Naomi and Lilly Mae smell like chocolate...but I hope you like what I have here in this chapter...its emotionally draining to write. I cry just about every sentence. haha **

**oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

* * *

I sat there amazed at what Godric had gone through just to keep my aunt with him. I thought about what Eric did to keep me...and I wasn't even dying. Tears streaming down my face and I catch him staring at me. My viking with the icy blue eyes and wheat colored hair. He's mine though I can't read the emotion in his eyes I can almost see another sheet of ice falling from around his heart.

Godric continues with his story and then he tells of the day that he decided to indefinitely meet the sun to either save the person he loved or meet his death. He laughed saying that he hoped it would be the former. He put on a long white robe and prepared to go to her room. He could see that the blinds in her room were closed even that would only allow him a few moments to plead his final case to let him turn her. He had another person be prepared to help him back to the coffin if he succeeded or clean up his remains if he...well if he miserably failed.

He says she looked so frail there in her bed, frail but still lively. She could have been healed had she only excepted his blood. But seeing that her mortality was very real he needed a way to keep the one of the most important people in his life safe..forever.

Then from the shielded doorway he called to her. Already beginning to feel weakened by the sun.

"My lovely Mae Flower, can you hear me.?"

"Godric, is that you? What are you doing up now.? She said almost as if she were in a dream like state.

"Yes, Mae Flower it is I. How I do love the sound of your voice...I have just come to ask you one final time...please darling, let me take you away from this...let me heal you.." He said coughing now.

"GODRIC, you know how I feel about this, I love you but I refuse to be trapped here for eternity. I only wish that you too could join me, but I will not have you end what has already been given to you for my sake...I am but a stop in your journey through time...just remember me as I ...was...yours."

"NO! I AM AFRAID I CANNOT DO THAT, LILLY!" As he yelled this he began to slowly walk from behind the shielded doorway. She turned and saw his skin began to glow and blister. Bloody tears staining his pure white robe and streaming down his already burning face. "Lilly, do you not see that if you are not with me that my existence has been in vain. I was born to be with you. I was reborn to be with you and if you do not live then neither shall I.

She sat up in the bed coughing, shaking her head, and wheezing uncontrollably from crying, she reached for his hand but he refused to give it to her until she agreed.

"What say you now, Mae? Please let me save you." he said looking none the better, his old age must have been slowing the process but he knew he wouldn't have much longer. She was incredibly stubborn.

"YES! YES! YES!" she finally managed to get out."I'll let you turn me just please go and rest NOW!"

"Phillip!" Godric called. Then the young man came running, looking rather disturbed at the sight he was seeing."Quickly boy, take me to the storage room." Godric managed to get out. Phillip moved quickly toward him and picked him up and carried Godric to the coffin. When Phillip had reached the coffin in the storage room Godric managed to get out one last thing before being put into his coffin. "Tell her that I will need one day's time to recuperate and that. Until then you get her anything that she needs and anything to keep her alive until I return. Next, I will need you to dig a grave, in back of the house and have ready for me upon my return a white tunic and some pants. These are all the instructions for now. Follow them closely." "Yes sir." Phillip struggled to get out.

Godric said that day and the whole day he was recuperating he could hear my aunt crying and praying. Crying because she did love Godric so much and couldn't understand why he who had been alive centuries before her would freely end his eternity to join her in death. And she prayed that God would forgive her for freely participating in what would be an abomination in his sight...he could hear her praying.

"God, I need you to listen to me...just this once. I don't know what I'm doing..I guess only you really know. The only thing that's ripping me apart is my love for you;Lord and my love for Godric. I only hope that you forgive me Lord, and that you don't cast me away from your sight...continue to embrace me as I will continue to obey you...." she began to cry again. Then suddenly she stopped and began to sing a hymn.

"...If you pass through raging waters  
in the sea, you shall not drown.  
If you walk amidst the burning flames,  
you shall not be harmed.

If you stand before the pow'r of hell..."

At this part he said he could here her break down into more silent tears.

"and death is at your side,  
know that I am with you, through it all

Be not afraid,  
I go before you always,  
Come follow Me,  
and I shall give you rest."

She finally finished the song and then seemed quiet for a long time. She had cried herself to sleep. Phillip went to check on her and made sure she was still breathing. He had heard her crying as well. He stayed by her bed while she was sleeping he barely ate that day and a half Godric rested.

Now I was bawling like a baby when I heard this part of the story. I couldn't believe...well I could believe seeing as how she is sitting right here in front of me but the emotional baggage that came with that decision would be enough to kill me right there. It was like she had to choose between God or Godric although she wanted both..and Godric didn't make the situation any better with his attempted suicide...this was like a good love story and somehow I played into...but why me...and why now...and hell, why do I smell of chocolate?...

**Okie Dokie people you know what to do...just review and suggest...**

**Peace and Cosmic Love**

**~Outlawstar615~ **


	9. You Can't Quit Me Baby This Is Love

**Hi there everyone. Sorry its been a while but I've been sick and then school and then recitals and then bleh...I tried to start another fic which isn't coming along as nicely as this one but hey I was sick and thought "ah..what the heck."Let's just say I needed the two months I've spent NOT writing to get better. I hope I still have whatever it was that made you read my little story in the first place. So I guess this is part one of the conclusion to this fic. I thank everyone who read it, will read, and reviews it. **

**Onward! **

Godric continued relating to us their story.

Lilly was different from the moment he turned her. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk to him, nothing. All their conversations had been reduced to the nodding and shaking of heads and what couldn't be answered in those terms was left unanswered. Godric knew that soon she would fade away then he would be in the same situation as if he never turned her. He had ordered her never to meet the sun so that was off of the list of ways she would meet her final death, but the one thing he would never do force her to feed. He couldn't, not after what she had gone through. Still, he had to find some way to break her out of this masochistic phase. One thing in particular that Godric noticed is that Mae still continued to take her evening walks into the woods behind their home where she would meditate or pray. He thought the only way to finally get her to start talking to him again and finally accept what she was now was for him to be there with her talk to her even if she didn't want to hear, he would make her listen. She owed him that much.

One night immediately after rising Mae got herself dressed and went out for her walk in the woods without acknowledging anyone or anything. She hated using her new found skills to do anything so instead of racing into the forest she walked slowly finding renewed beauty in the world through her new eyes. Smelling things that never smelled as sweet before and hearing sounds up close that she was sure happened to be miles away.

Godric waited until she was completely immersed in the thick brush to quickly fly off to the spot he knew she would end up. Once she got there she could tell the spot held a different energy but couldn't exactly tell why. She sat on a stump in a clearing and removed her shoes revealing her bare feet. He watched her from behind a tree, as she then sloughed off her coat like an extra skin, her bare arms glowing in moonlight. She loosened her hair which had been braided and the plats turned into waves of raven colored hair that framed her heart shaped face. His gaze turned from one of determination into one of hunger and lust. He would say what he needed to then make love to her or which ever came first.

He walked from a tree to grab her from behind. Hesitating at first she stood up and struggled but when he held her tighter she recognized his smell and fell back into his arms. This embrace was what she was desperately missing, she knew it wouldn't be long now before she felt all of him again.

"Mae, I miss you." he began whispering.

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"But you have, even though I turned you, you still died in spirit and its only a matter of time before you fade away from me completely." he said as he rested his chin atop her head.

"I'm sure you must realize how difficult a change like this must be for me and I'm sure you know a million more people who would love to be in my position. I just wish that this didn't have to happen under the circumstances given to us. I would have loved to be turned by you...when I was ready. I didn't know I was going almost die and I didn't know the choice once presented to me would be so difficult to make."

He turned her around to face him and saw bloody tears streaming down her face. He licked them away hoping to make her smile. Which she did, then rested her head on his shoulders while he rubbed her back.

"I hate to think that these past weeks I have almost resented you for saving me and for trying to kill yourself. I just wasn't ready but I must live with this now and I'm glad I get to do it with you."

She took his hands and kissed them, giving each finger a light peck before she stopped to kiss him. An invitation he didn't dare refuse as this was the first time since he turned her that she let him touch her and vice versa.

He needed this time to wash all her remaining doubts away and to heal her. They stayed that way for a few minutes until she broke away suddenly realizing she no longer needed to stop to breathe. But she felt like this was as good a time as any to share a secret with Godric that she had never told anyone else. A secret that probably was the sole reason they were together in the first place.

He, still on the verge of taking her right then and there had to control himself and find the patience to listen.

"When I was a little girl, I had always heard stories of vampires and how they could never love anyone because they were not human."

Godric scowled at her teasingly, "But I always knew how foolish that sounded. Vampires once were human and so I never believed that tale. My grandmother who was an outcast to our family was in love with a vampire and knew that anyone, whether they are human or use to be human, could love. Her parents were afraid for her life and sent her around Louisiana and all of the south to get away from her undead suitor. What very few people knew about my grandmother is that she practiced voodoo. As an act of desperation she cursed herself and all the first born women of our family to smell of chocolate. Anyone who knew her would know that was her favorite sweet. Alas, she never got to blood bond with her love and so she cursed herself so that he could always find her no matter where she was. And the way I hear it, he always found her and later bonded with her. "

After hearing this Godric smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her. " Your curse is my blessing." he exhaled.

….Naomi's POV...

I was utterly amazed at the whole story. We chatted longer with my aunt and Godric for what seemed like forever. Parts of my life made sense now, My grandmother whom I've never even seen influenced my life in a way that made me so special. She's the reason my parents were strict with me, She's the reason I moved to Bon- Temps. She's the reason I met Eric...well her and a bit of destiny.

After they left Eric and I still had at least two more hours until he would have to rest.

We lay in bed and and do what we usually do on my nights off and perhaps any other night. Doing things I could never see myself doing even in my wildest dreams and none of it was out of lust but love the love that my grandmother, my aunt and myself have found. A love that I would want everyone I know to experience just once in their lives. And so it goes that he's my vampire and I'm his drug.

**Okay, people that's all I got. **


End file.
